Night Terror/Issue 9
Killstreak stares Simon in the eye. "What's happening?" Simon asks, eyes still locked on Killstreak. "Shit!" Dennis says. "It's doing that evolution thing again." "So now what?" Simon asks. Killstreak enters the water and makes his way towards them. "We get the fuck out of the water!" Dennis says. They run. Dennis to the side of the woods, Bradley gets scratched by one but manages to get to the woods and Simon got to the tent to the tent. He grabs the journal and pen and bolts. Dennis runs along the sand, surprisingly not sinking in the soft ground. A couple of the animals followed him. Meanwhile, Simon bolts to the woods, not knowing where either of the others are. He runs, footsteps and heartbeat echoing through his ears. He glances back and sees the animals are far, he makes his way to some trees that had fallen like some sort of cabin. Safety. Bradley runs until he gets to a small cave. 'Best chance I've got,' he thinks. Bradley dashes towards the cave and makes it in. He peers through the opening of the small cavern. Looking around slowly to find none of the mutated animals near him. He sat down and looked at his bleeding wound. "Pete better get here soon," he thinks aloud. He peers out again to see a figure running in the distance. A hellish creature looks at it's new prey peering at him from the cave. The animal drooling from its large mouth. It crept up very slowly. Bradley was grabbed by the creature and was met with disturbing and terrifying hallucinations caused by the creatures toxins. Bradley sees his friends, his family, Simon and the crew and a young blond haired boy who's parents and siblings had died. Bradley is pulled out the tent by the vicious wolf like thing. He stares at the sky, seeing the boy. The last thing Bradley had seen was an innocent orphan boy, who ha saw him too at that moment. The creature tears Bradley to shreds. ---- Dennis runs for what feels like eternity. The growling from behind him never stopped. He feels sick, but maintains the run. Dennis runs until he finds a tree he can climb. One arm. Other arm. One leg. Other leg. He repeats this until he is fully up the tree. Dennis sits at the top, listening. He can only hear growls from the animals that had followed him. Just then, small but faint, he hears Bradley scream. He doesn't have to think, he knows he's gone. Simon runs through the woods about to give up the run is so tough on him. He stops and accepts his fate. He closes his eyes and waits for the feeling of death. Something Simon didn't know about death was there's no feeling. He knows he is about to drift off to heaven, he opens his eyes. There in front of him is the forest. Simon looks around for the animals, or possibly Jesus, but sees nothing. Simon realizes he's still alive. He takes out the journal and begins to write. :Nobody should ever come here again. :I should've done more research. :I wish this never happened. :The animals can go anywhere now. They're a major threat. :I pray that Mr. Marston gets here soon. :''I'm reporting this to the government, hopefully they can-'' Category:Night Terror Category:Issues Category:Monkey Ivan